Logan Hearts Diary/Story
This is the diary of Logan Hearts I hope you enjoy it: Content Warning for mentions of rape, death and teenage pregnancy. A NEW ORIENTATION Although this story is sentimental it adapts well to the reality of my situation, Lola was the love of my life and losing was pretty lame so, I expressed that. I'm not bitter of fake and I love sharing my feeling with the rest of my Ever After High buddies. And also, I'm so over Lola. Maddie makes my heart beat faster than the world spins on its axis. Hope you like it. CHAPTER ONE Late in the year of my 15th birthday, my mother (The Queen of Hearts) decided I was depressed, mostly because I read the same book over and over and devoted most of my free time to thinking about death. So I was forced into school, and inevitably had to go. There was no getting out of this one. I sat down one day and checked out the website, "Monster High" was the name of this school. I leaned back in my chair and led my hands through my hair. I got my girlfriend Lola Bell, the Daughter of Tinkerbell on the phone and moaned to her, “Monster High? Do I look like a monster to you? It's probably full of freaks! Lola, I don't know what to do I'm dead!” There was a short silence between us both, I could hear her breathing quietly. Although she was not in the same room I somewhat felt her essence over the phone, I closed my eyes and felt her soft hair, her strong perfume, her soft skin, until- The silence was broken and her high pitched, strong American accent cut through “You're dead? Well maybe you will fit in at Monster High.” I laughed, I heard her loud giggles just above my chuckle, but the moment was ruined when it dawned on me. "A long distance relationship.." I whispered, not knowing I said it aloud. "What?" The silence filled the phone line again. "Lola, do you know how far away Monster High is from here?!" "No.." "It's far away. We'll have to do a long distance thing.." The silence kicked in once more, this time longer than it's ever been. I closed my eyes again. Her essence came back, I put my breathing pattern in unison with hers and we stayed like that for a good hour. I was in a deep state of thought and then I heard her breathing get heavier, and turn to soft snores. I listened to her sleep and a frown grew on my face. I knew I had to come to terms with the fact that I would have to break up with the great love of my life, because long distance would not work in 100,000,000 years. I hung up and closed my eyes again, she wasn't there anymore. I tried to smell her perfume and hear her high pitched giggle but it just drifted away. I wandered if that's what death feels like, I lifted my body off my dining table chair and heard my sister (Lizzie Hearts) screaming, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" "Lizz, what's up?" "MOM, OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Her screams filled the kitchen. "I know Lizz, you've been forced to Monster High too?" "YES. OFF. WITH. HER. HEAD" "Easy, girl." "NO!" She screamed stomping out of the room. I put my palm to my face and went up to my bedroom, I got in my pyjamas and curled up in my bedsheets, falling asleep to the thought of Lola. CHAPTER 2 I raised my head from my pillow, my head throbbing. I was woken by the loud noise of my sister, "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO." I heard being repeated. I yawned and lifted myself off my bed, combed my hair and went down for my breakfast, "What's going on?" I said sleepily. "Mom, that's what's going on. We're packing... TODAY." "To go where?" Then I remembered, I had to go halfway across the country to attend a freak school in the middle of nowhere. "Monster High. Where else." I stared at the floor. "Oh." I said quietly, my hand moving towards some cereal in the cupboard. "Guess I'll pack later." "NOOOOOOOOO" Lizzie screamed, stomping out of the room. I made some cereal and sat eating whilst texting Lola: "Me: I gotta pack for Monster High. Lola: :,( Me: I know, should I come over? Lola: Yes. " I finished eating, went upstairs and got dressed. My heart was racing, I got my backpack and calmly made my way towards Lola's house, she greeted me with a tight hug, I smelt her perfume, rubbed her slender back, felt her silky hair and kissed her soft cheek, this time in real life. It was wonderful, I was welcomed in and sat down at her kitchen table. "I don't want to go.." I said, breaking a somewhat romantic session of staring into each others eyes. "You should come to my school." "What school do you attend?" "Ever After High." "Sounds fancier than Monster High. Who goes there?" "Second generation of fairytale characters." "Oh yeah, daughter of Tinkerbell." "Um, hello? Son of the Queen of Hearts. You're not a Monster." "My mom is believe me." I muttered. "Babe." I looked up at her. "Yeah?" "You don't belong at a freak school. Your a fairytale character." "Well Mom-" "Shut up. I can't lose you." "Lola, I'm sorry there's nothing I can do." "There must be." "I'm sorry." There was another silence, even though she was in the same room as me, I didn't feel her essence. I looked up to assure she was there, she was, head in her hands. She was so far away from reality that I couldn't feel the Lola I fell in love with. "Lola?" I said, she moved with a jolt. "Lola, are you alright?" She looked at me, her young, lit up face became grey. "I can't.." "Can't what?" "Come to terms with all this." Her voice became shaky, "It's too much for me." "Lola." "Logan, I don't want to be crushed so hard. Like a bug. A tiny little bug, this world is so big compared to me I might as well not exist." "Lola." I repeated. She was getting deep, when she got deep it was a problem. "Logan this is hard for me, I'm in love with you. I know love is just a shout into the void, oblivion is inevitable and one day the sun with swallow the only earth we'll ever have causing all our labour to be returned to dust. But I AM in love with you." "I feel the exact SAME! But there's NOTHING I can do!" I shouted, I never shout so it felt hard for me to express real anger and sadness. In that moment I knew she really did love me. "It's hard for me to say this but I deserve more than this. So I.." She began to cry, tears rolling down her face. Her loud cries filled the room, "I have to end this." She slammed her head on the table and I could see her body shaking with emotion. "I understand." In a moment of utter misery I got my backpack and ran straight out the door slamming it behind me. I ran home, up the stairs and smashed my body on my bed, pulling the bedsheets over me, letting out a long, hard cry. It felt somewhat good. The end was just shaky breath and sniffling, but I was so tired after the cry that I fell right to sleep. I woke up slowly and my mom shouted "GET YOUR SUITCASES THE TRAIN WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE TO PICK YOU UP FOR MONSTER HIGH!" It then hit me, I hadn't packed. I got up, pulled all my clothes out of my wardrobe and stuffed them into my bag, then toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush. There was a picture of Lola and me on the side, and something told my hand to move to towards it and put it in my suitcase. I ran down the steps of my house with the suitcase and me and Lizzie ran to the train station, I ran past Lola's house and my stomach sank but I shook it off. We reached the station and waited, "Train to: Monster High- 18mins." It said, I sighed and clutched my suitcase, I hadn't had any breakfast so I tapped Lizzie, gestured my head towards a McDonalds and she nodded. "Be quick." She said firmly. I ran up to the counter, "One breakfast burger and a coffee please." "Kind of coffee?" "Frothy white chocolate with fairy dust sprinkles." "Oki Doki!" I leaned against the wall until she called for me, I took the food and ran back to the stop. "Train to: Monster High- 5mins." It said, I stuffed my McDonalds into my coat pocket and waited quietly next to my fidgeting sister. The train arrived, we all got on and me and Lizzie sat down in a group of seats with a table, the train started and I got out my McDonalds, I ate it whilst staring out the window. "I'm not in a good way right now." Lizzie said. "Don't scream on the train, we'll be kicked off." "I'm trying so hard not to." I chuckled, she took a nap for 20 minutes and I got my laptop out, I went on MyChapter and looked at Lola's profile. "Relationship status: Single" My name, had now been replaced with.. "Single" It hurt. A lot. But I tried as hard as I ever could to shake it off. CHAPTER 3 I closed my laptop and took a nap as well, when I woke up my mouth tasted horrible so I didn't speak for the rest of the journey incase I poisoned the train. "Wakey wakey" Lizzie said, staring at me behind her magazine. She had 3 empty cans of fizzy drink and one chocolate muffin wrapper on her side of the table. I raised my eyebrows at them, "I was hungry.. And thirsty." She said before poking her head back into her magazine. I looked out the window again, the landscape had somewhat changed, it was darker and more dull. I fumbled around my pockets for some gum and popped one in my mouth. "That's better." I sighed, "What's better?" Lizzie said, her head still in her magazine. "My breath, it stunk." "It always does." "Shut up." "This is going to be horrific." "What is?" "Monster High." "How long have we been on this train?" "One and a half hours." "Only half an hour left? Wow. Feels like it's been a billion years." "I know." Lizzie kept fidgeting, I began to get worried, not knowing if she could sit half an hour more without screaming. "Maybe have another nap?" I said. "Not tired." "Oh. Okay." Thankfully, she made it. The train stopped and we got off rather miserably, we followed a map over to Monster High, which caused a few arguments, but we made it. "Here!" "Where?" "There!" "...Oh no." We were standing in front of a building that looked like a large haunted mansion, it was terrifying. "I'm not walking up those steps, they look close to breaking." Lizzie said reluctantly. "We have to. Come on." I grabbed her hand and she surprisingly didn't let go. We walked up the creaking steps and two large black doors covered in skulls, bats and pumpkins open on their own and a speaker blasted a woman's voice, "Please enter and come to my office." We walked inside shakily. It was the darkest, creepiest, ugliest and scariest place I had ever been. We saw a battered sign saying "Principal's Office. -->" and we followed it to a large door, it opened with a loud creak and there on the table was a HEAD. Me and Lizzie screamed at the top of our lungs, "WHAT IS THAT?! OFF WITH IT'S HE- Oh wait... IT IS A HEAD." Lizzie screamed, I calmed down and squeezed Lizzie's hand for her to stop screaming. "Excuse me?" The head said. A shiver went down my spine. "Where's your body?" I asked, Lizzie was shaking next to me. "That isn't much of your business. Who are you humans?" Me and Lizzie looked at each other. "We're the new students." I said, the head laughed at us loudly. "No no no, you can't be. This school is for the sons and daughters of Monsters!" She carried on laughing to herself. "Our mother, The Queen of Hearts sent us here." "Oh really? Well I don't have hands so let me ask my most trusted student in this school to search on the computer for you. DRACULARA!!!" She screamed nearly as loud as Lizzie. "Yeeees principal?" A extremely high pitched voice replied, the voice sounded as if there was something in her mouth stopping her speak slightly. "GET OVER HERE I NEED YOU!" A small teenaged girl, dressed in nearly all pink, with pink and black hair and pink lips walked in. "What for?" As she spoke I saw two large fangs show from her mouth. Lizzie's skin went cold, I knew that she saw them too. We both tried to say nothing. "Oh, hi there! Who are you?" She turned to us and said. "I'm Logan Hearts and this is my sister Lizzie Hearts." I was somewhat scared of her. "Oh, nice to meet you! So... What was it you needed principal?" "Find these two on the computer, apparently their mother The Queen of Hearts sent them here. But I never heard anything." "Wha..? Oh oh oh! Yes! I answered the phone! But- I didn't realise they were... Human. " "OH DRACULARA WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU. I am sorry about her you two. You better be going, bye now!" "What?!" I said, "We've just been on a two hour train journey here! You can't send us away?!" "Yes. I can. Get out of my school! This place is not for humans!" Lizzie began to shake. Draculara looked at her and widened her eyes, "Oh- Uh- I.. I'm sorry.. But- who did you say was your mother?" She said. "The Queen of Hearts." I replied. She gasped and ran over to the computer on the principals desk and began to type fast. "The Queen of Hearts is a fairytale character, I should have remembered!" She carried on typing then turned to the head, "Principal, where did Cupid go?" "She transferred to Ever After High." "Ever After High! That's it." She looked back at the computer and carried on typing, "Ever After High, the school for the next generation of fairytale characters!" She looked up at us and turned the computer screen around for us to see it, it showed the Ever After High Website. "This is where you guys should be! Follow me." "Where are you taking them?" The head asked, "To the portal!" "Oh.. Alright." We walked along a scary corridor and Draculara asked, "Know anybody that attends Ever After High at all?" In that moment it hit me like a ton of bricks, Lola went to Ever After High! "Oh my god.." "Huh?" "M-my girlfriend- well she's not anymore.. She broke up with me because she thought I was going to have to stay here! B-but now I'm going to her school! We're gonna get back together!" "Aww, well that's great isn't it!" Lizzie looked over at me, "Lola goes to Ever After High?" "Yeah, she told me!" "Oh.. Cool." "I know!" A wave of happiness came over me, I just felt like dancing. "Here we are!" Draculara said as we reached a door that was heavily padlocked. "This'll take a minute.." She took a key out of her pocket and got down on her knees. CHAPTER 4 Draculaura unlocked the door. Lizzie and I gaped at the sight. Students were bustling around and there was a large sign saying 'Ever After High'. No one seemed to notice us, and we stepped through the portal. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Lizzie screamed in the excitement. Everyone turned and stared at us like we were aliens. A girl wearing pink flew over to us, her large feathery wings flapping and her long curly hair bobbed. She clutched a pink bow and a quiver of arrows were slung over her shoulder. "Draculaura!" She cried. "Cupid!" Draculaura hexclaimed. Everyone else transferred their gaze to the girl and Draculaura. They gasped at them. "Don't be so rude," Draculaura yelled at the crowd as she broke away from her embrace with the girl; "stop staring!" My eyes swiveled around, looking for Lola. They eventually fell on a girl who was rocking 1-inch dark blue heels and wearing a long purple dress with pink and turquoise specks on it. They travelled up–and I sucked in a breath. It was Lola! She was laughing with another guy who had his arm around her. Tendrils of jealousness wrapped around my heart. I ran towards her and kissed her hard on her lips. "She's mine!" I yelled at the guy with Lola. "Lola, I'm back," I cried. Lola stared at me. "We're... we're over." Tears ran down her cheeks. "Hey, you, pervert, she's my new girlfriend," the guy yelled, pointing at me furiously. "Do you know who I am? I'm Daring Charming, son of King Charming, and no one messes with any of my girlfriends!" I knew who he was. He was a teen boy who flirted shamelessly with any girl and would place bets on wooing them with other guys! I took a step towards Daring. "You're just a disgusting flirt and a cheat!" I shouted angrily. Until I felt a sharp slap on my cheek. "Ow!" It was Lola. She glared at me. "He's my new boyfriend now! Stop trying! I said we're already OVER!" She screamed, then she twirled on her heel and stomped away. Daring gave me a withering look and hurried away to catch up with Lola and comfort her. His glare was so intense and furious that if looks could kill, I would have died there and then. CHAPTER 5 I found Lola crying the next day. Her eyes were red and puffy. She rubbed her stomach. "Logan," she rasped. I winced. "What happened to you, Lola?" She sobbed even harder. "I'm going to die," she confessed. I gaped at her. "Why?" I grabbed her fingers, attempting to comfort her. "Daring raped me," she told me, then burst into harder tears. "Then after that he broke up with me and now I have a disease that will eventually kill me! I am also pregnant a few hours!" I almost fainted! I remembered that Lizzie was also recently secretly dating Daring, and I panicked profusely for the lives of my ex-girlfriend and my sister. I dashed out after telling Lola that I would be back when I saw Daring and Lizzie together, sharing a passionate kiss. "Lizz!" I yelled. She broke away from Daring and flushed a deep shade of red when she saw me. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Before I could answer her, Daring stepped protectively towards Lizzie and wrapped his evenly tanned, heavily muscled arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "I know you got into bed with Lola," he accused. "ME? It was YOU! She's going to die because of you and you broke up with her! She's pregnant a few hours too!" I yelled. Lizzie's eyes widened and she punched Daring, causing him to stagger back and land with a loud THUD on the floor. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" She screamed at him. Glass shattered. Headmaster Grimm hurried out of his office, scowling. When he saw furious Lizzie, scared Daring and seething me, he asked in concern, "what happened?" "Daring molested Lola." The words hung in the air. Headmaster Grimm's concerned eyes moved to a look of seriousness and shock. "Daring, this is fairy serious. How could you rape a helpless girl? Now, you shall have your consequences." He whistled. A ferocious beast arrived. The beast turned into a cage at Headmaster Grimm's command and locked Daring in. Then the beastly cage vanished. "Now Lola shall have to live the remaining days of her life," he said, regretfully. "We can bend the curse to allow her to live a year or two longer, but she will perish. Her baby shall belong to Daring. But Daring will be locked in his cage forever-after." "So the baby will be allowed to visit when he or she grows into teen, like us?" I asked, out of curiousity. "Yes, but if she ''is a ''girl, ''she shall not be allowed. They may only interact with each other using a Mirrorpad." "How many times?" "Well, 'twice a year."' CHAPTER 6 Lizzie gulped. I shook my head in disdainfulness. "I don't think 'I want to stay at Ever After High anymore." I decided. Headmaster Grimm nodded gravely with a grim look on his face. "It shall be done," he declared. "You will be transferred to a new school named ''Fairytale Hextras.'' Pack your bags right away and meet me down here in fifteen minutes." I nodded tearfully. "Bye Lizzie, take good care of yourself. I hope you will. I'll send letters." Lizzie nodded, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. "I will. Take care of myself and send letters too, I mean." She added, wiping a tear away, then diving into my arms. "I'll ''miss you."'' I swallowed, nodding. I bid her goodbye and farewell. "Can I help you pack? Packing for you makes me feel like I'm going, too." Lizzie asked in a small voice. "Okay." After we packed, Lizzie and I went to visit Lola. I told her everything, while Lizzie confirmed the details with a nod of her solemn head. Lola cried when I told her she would eventually die. Lizzie shot me a look. "Oh cards!" She cried, patting Lola's back comfortingly. "If that is so, ''then make use of your life! If life gives you lemons, make lemonade! Learn all you can but play all you can, too." '' Lola smiled wistfully at Lizzie's wisdom. "I wish I hadn't been dirtied by Daring in the first place. Oh!" She screamed when she slipped and fell. "Ouch..." She rubbed her stomach, then fainted. Lizzie screamed in panic. Suddenly, invisible trumpets blared and a dozen card soldiers arrived in front of her. She grinned in satisfaction. Then her smile turned into a frown. "Well, ''WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HELP LOLA UP AND SEND HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" '' That was Lizzie's 'magic' talent. She could summon a dozen card soldiers with a single worried, anxious cry of pain or desperation. "I'm afraid that I won't be around any more to see you or worry over Lola. I have to go... I'm sorry, Lizz and Lola!" I cried out, and fled the room. Headmaster Grimm was tapping his perfectly polished shoe on the marble-tiled floor impatiently. "What was taking you so long?" He questioned me, irritated. I opened my mouth to reply, but I was cut off by a trumpeting sound. I turned around, annoyed that I had been interrupted. I gasped. Lizzie and Lola were being carried to the ambulance on separate stretchers! With that, I grabbed my briefcase and scurried out of the high school, only to meet my doom. I fell into a magic well that led to Wonderland. The Jabberwocky chased me mercilessly and I was never to be seen again. No one ever found me. Was I eaten? Was I lost? Was I dead? How should one know? ''And that is why you never see a 'Logan Hearts' in any Ever After High books anymore. Lizzie was too ashamed and melancholy to mention me. So is Lola. Is she dead? I don't know. '' ''But what you must know is that '''I'll be BACK.'' Just wait and see! Category:Diaries Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction